


Into the Mouth of Hell

by JohnCousland



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnCousland/pseuds/JohnCousland
Summary: A tribute to Ashley Williams, and my version of how I think the final moments of Mass Effect 3 would go. This is inspired by the final conversation with her. The text is adapted from “The Charge of the Light Brigade”, by Alfred Tennyson.Mass Effect and all characters belong to Bioware.As always, I cannot thank enough my wife @bloodmagespectre and my dear friend and mentor @cdhurricane. I would not have powered through the 5 months I’ve been working on this without their support. I dedicate this comic to them. Many thanks as well to Trondoon80, on DeviantArt, for the many, many vehicle/armor/guns references!





	Into the Mouth of Hell




End file.
